


Complications

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Consent Issues, H/C bingo, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter and Neal are exposed to an unknown agent, to save each other's life they are forced to cross a boundary neither of them was ready to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Today is [](http://miri-thompson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miri-thompson.livejournal.com/)**miri_thompson** 's bday \o/ I was trying to come up with something slaverish but the muse just wouldn't cooperate, so I hope our boys and some sex pollen angst is also something that you might like :D :D :D Happy birthday \o/ I have a feeling it's gonna be very XXL, heeee :D
> 
> This also fills the _**sex pollen**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tbd1h6yhbb34tks/complications.png?dl=0)  



End file.
